


love's got a hold on me

by Nebbles



Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, they're so stupid please help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: During a war meeting, Sylvain and Felix decide the other happen to be more interesting than whatever's happening. What's a few longing gazes between best friends?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	love's got a hold on me

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I gave myself a giggle writing this with how absolutely stupid these two are in regards to their feelings. Someone help these poor, poor lovestruck fools.
> 
> Day 2: Longing/Pining

Sylvain knew war meetings were important, really, but they began to drag on after a certain point. Sure, Dimitri wasn’t grumbling about beheading Edelgard anymore, so improvements had been made. But each meeting felt the same: We’re approaching Enbarr, we need to remain vigilant, get enough sleep, yadda yadda yadda.

He’d gotten so bored that he began to look around the cardinal’s room to pick up on any details. Unfortunately, the room was just as dull. More brown walls, more maps of Adrestia tacked to said walls, and windows to let the light in. The table was less interesting, and the floor wasn’t really anything to talk about.

Sylvain kept his arms folded across his chest, as the last time he’d placed his elbows on the table, Ingrid lectured him. He wasn’t sure why she cared, and had said something about “proper decorum in His Majesty’s presence”, even if Sylvain was certain it wasn’t on Dimitri’s list of things that actually _mattered._

His gaze lingered, and wondered if he could catch anything interesting going on. Ashe and Ignatz were holding hands under the table. Nothing new. Ferdinand and Lorenz were also doing the same. Water was wet, and he’s positive Hilda was whispering a few flirty lines into Marianne’s ear. Annette was looking at Mercedes like she was the sun, Dedue was admiring Dimitri -- really, he could go on.

Yes, it was frustrating everyone seemed to just be in love and together _but_ him. Here he was, stuck with his same old feelings and warm, fuzzy stomach every time Felix caught his eye.

Speaking of Felix, had his features gotten sharper lately? He tilted his head to the side, gaze slightly narrowed as he studied Felix’s face. Huh. His eyes seemed… brighter. And Felix had a lot of eyelashes. Had he always had eyes that pretty? That they sort of glittered and shone a bit when the sun hit them in _just_ the right way? When did his hair start looking so soft? Sylvain had wanted to run his hands through it before, but the urge was overwhelming for no reason in particular. 

It wasn’t a surprise he was absolutely head over heels for Felix, but his feelings never felt so… intense. With how sudden it was, Sylvain wondered if everyone could tell the faint rosiness of his cheeks, the way he just couldn’t stop admiring this man and how striking he was.

_What would happen if I just got up and kissed him? No, wait, that’s a terrible idea. You’ve done a lot of stupid things, but making out with Felix during a war meeting would be on the top of that list. Yeah, let’s not do that._

No matter how hard he tried (though really, he wasn’t making an effort), Sylvain couldn’t stop focusing on Felix as Dimitri’s words faded into the background.

* * *

Whatever obligation had kept Felix listening to every word Dimitri said, he grew further tempted to stop caring and slam his head on the table. 

He understood why these meetings had grown longer, and why it was important to go over every detail. That didn’t make them any more palatable; it just strengthened his desire to go into the training grounds and perfect his form. He was better at fighting than tactics and words, and the sharper his blade, the faster his enemies would fall. Sitting in this less-than-comfortable wooden chair for hours on end made his feet tap impatiently on the floor, and he had a vague feeling everyone else wanted to leave. 

Felix bit back an irritated sigh as he finally looked around the room. Evidently, the others had given up on paying attention as well, and decided to be all couple-y and annoying. Couldn’t they wait until they were alone to hold hands or look at each other like that? Ugh. He was glad for them, sure, but a war meeting wasn’t the time for romantic nonsense.

His eyes finally met Sylvain, who… was staring at him. There wasn’t any subtlety to his actions, either, and Felix had to wonder what in Fódlan was going on in his head. He was about to glare, to send him a message to _stop doing that,_ before something else caught his attention. 

Did Sylvain always have that many freckles? Ones that dusted over his nose and cheeks? Had his hair always looked so fluffy, like Felix could just run his hands through it for hours on end and never get bored? And his eyes, saints, those warm, brown eyes and his stupid long eyelashes, the way they crinkled when he smiled--

Felix had to stop himself before he let himself wonder about how soft Sylvain’s lips were, too. He was just in the middle of mentally berating others for this! Why was he doing it himself? Why couldn’t he tear himself away from Sylvain?

The longer they stared at each other, the more the meeting, the room, the people in it all began to fade into the background. Would other people notice the way they were staring? How some of Dimitri’s closest friends thought that sure, we don’t need to pay attention, why not stare at each other instead? 

Annoyingly, Felix felt his cheeks heat up as Sylvain finally realized he was staring back, and quickly turned his attention elsewhere. If there was one thing Felix hated about himself, it was how deep his blush ran, how it colored his face crimson. If they weren’t being obvious enough before, the entire army was about to notice the pair was in a meeting of their own. 

He could sit here and deny his feelings for Sylvain all day long, but that’d be stupid. Instead of actually telling Sylvain how he felt, he’d bite his tongue and look away, because he was the most stubborn man alive. If Sylvain liked him so much, and could spend a meeting staring at him, maybe he should confess first.

...If Sylvain had this mindset as well, maybe there was a very good reason why the two of them seemed to be the last couple to get together in the monastery. Maybe everyone else was waiting for them to do something, and that only served to frustrate Felix further.

Some friends they were. Weren’t they supposed to _help_ in situations like this? Or was it _funny_ to see him and Sylvain continue to act like this? Assholes. 

“Felix?”

He began to notice how Sylvain’s hair practically _glowed_ in the sunlight. Absolutely unfair.

“...Felix, are you still with us?”

A small wave of laughter was heard, _a certain someone included,_ as he snapped himself back into reality, where Sylvain was still unfairly gorgeous and warm. 

“Yeah.” He blinked a few times, frustratingly still beet red. “I’m here.” 

“The meeting ended a few minutes ago.” Dimitri sounded as though he were holding back as well. “You and Sylvain have been, ah… rather focused on each other for some time.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Felix stood up a bit too quickly as the chair scraped against the floor. “I’m going to go train.”

He didn’t see how Sylvain’s gaze lingered after him, wistful and just as lovestruck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
